To First Meet
by summer-echo-11
Summary: Legolas and Aragorn have been friends for a long time, and the hobbits always wanted to know what happened when they first met. So after Frodo asks Aragorn, he decides to tell them what happened that day.


_hey everyone! I hope you all like this story. it was fun to write :) this is partially taken from my other story, Searching in Middle-Earth, so if you like this, please go on my page and read it! its a crossover between lotr and pirates of the caribbean _

_there is some elvish in this chapter, so I put their translations here. I don't know if they're right or not because I'm just looking them up on the internet, so if anyone has a good website to use for translations, if you could tell me that you would be great! review are welcome :)_

_elvish: tolo hil - come here_

_seldo - child_

_suilad - hello_

"Strider, so what happened when you first met Legolas?" Frodo asked. The hobbits were always wanting to know when the two met, since they were always joking around.

"What makes you so curious?" Aragorn asked.

"Me and the hobbits just wanted to know. Except for us, we were all pretty much strangers to each other when we came here, but you and Legolas seem to have know each other for a long time."

"That we have, Frodo, that we have."

"So then how did you meet?"

"If I tell you this, you can not tell Legolas, because he will surely deny that he was in trouble," Aragorn laughed.

Merry, Pippin, Frodo, and Sam nodded their heads.

"So it started when Legolas's father came to Rivendell to meet with Elrond."

_*flashback*_

"Arwen, I want you to make sure that your brother does not do anything stupid. Watch over him while I talk to Thranduil," Elrond said to her daughter as his youngest son watched from the doorway. Elrond then left, his footsteps echoing off of the stone floors as he walked down the hall.

Arwen went over to the five-year-old. She kneeled down on both knees and pulled her hair over one shoulder. "What would you like to do today, Aragorn?"

"Let's go outside!"

Aragorn's small hand shot up and grabbed the soft, fair hand of Arwen. Aragorn dragged her through the building and to the center courtyard where elves were slowly walking around, whispering to themselves. Some laughed as they saw the small human dragging the elf around.

"Let's play fight!" Aragorn exclaimed. He bounced on the balls of his feet as he thought of how much fun it would be to play with the swords!

Arwen laughed as she saw Aragorn jumping around. "Just let me go get the wooden swords and we can play, alright?"

"Alwight!" Aragorn looked up expectantly at Arwen as she was about to get the swords. "You're weally pwetty."

Arwen threw her head back as she laughed. A bright smile lit her face as she went down to Aragorn's eye level. "You're cute as well," she said as she ruffled his hair. Aragorn didn't like it when people called his cute! He puffed out his chest in an attempt to look tough. "And strong too!" she laughed as she poked his chest. He fell to the ground in a

fit of giggles.

"Now, Aragorn, will you let me get the swords?" Aragorn nodded his head fiercely. "Stay here," she said as she went to the storage room.

As Arwen left, Aragorn looked excitedly around. He wanted to explore, but Arwen told him to stay there, and he was going to stay there! He sat down on the green grass and pulled some of it from the ground. The grass itched his legs, and the sun made him hot. Every time Aragorn saw someone come out of the storage room, he whipped his head around, making his curly black hair go into his face. But every time it wasn't Arwen!

His grey eyes searched the courtyard for something to do. He was tired of waiting! He threw the grass he had in his hand down to the ground, and stood up. He turned and started to walk away from the storage room. After a while of walking down the path, he saw an elf riding a horse into the forest. "But Ada always said not to go in the forwest. Why's he going in?" he mumbled to himself.

Aragorn raced down to the edge of the forest. If that elf went in, it must be alright for him to go in now. Right as he reached the edge, two strong arms grabbed him from behind. "Little Aragorn, do you really think that you should be going down there?"

Aragorn turned his head around and faced the person that was holding him. 'I saw someone go in there! It's gotta be alwight to go in now!"

"Aragorn, you know that Lord Elrond does not want you going in there. Now go back to the courtyard," the elf said as he set Aragorn down, lightly pushing him in the direction of the courtyard.

"Calanon! I don't wanna go!" Aragorn yelled as he stopped his foot on the ground. He crossed his arms and his lips formed into a frown. He started to stomp his feet again and his hair went flopping all over the place.

Calanon rolled his eyes, but a smile was tugging on his lips. "Go now, Aragorn. And make sure that I do not see you here again."

Aragorn started to walk slowly to the courtyard. As he turned a corner, he hid behind a bush and looked at Calanon.

"Oh, the young ones now," Calanon said to himself. "How long ago I was that small." He looked to where Aragorn walked off, and seeing that he was not there, Calanon walked back to his house.

Aragorn rushed back to the edge of this woods. This time, he was able to go into the woods successfully. Low brush scrapped at his feet. Tree limbs that hung above his head blocked his view. A couple of times he stumbled on a rock from not being able to see, and he fell the last time. He got up, and saw that his pants were ripped and his knees were scrapped.

After he crossed a river, Aragon realized that he was lost. He couldn't find the elf anywhere, and it was getting dark. He could here howls around him, and sharp hisses came from his left. He climbed a tree and sat a limb that was high enough that an animal wouldn't get to him, but low enough that it anyone passed by, they would see him. His Ada always said to stay in one place if he was ever lost, and someone would find him.

Only a little light from the sun shown through the trees when he heard a voice. He jumped down from the tree and starts running towards the voice.

"I'm over here!" he yelled, thinking that the voice was someone trying to rescue him.

He ran through a bush and froze in his tracks. The elf that he saw go into the woods earlier had his back pressed against a tree and a bow in his hand. An arrow was shot out of the bow in a sleek line and hit the giant spider that was in front of the elf right in the heart. Another spider shot down from the tree, furious that the other one was killed. It threw the blonde elf against a tree, and Aragorn heard a loud crack. The elf slumped down to the ground.

Aragorn was confused. What kind of game was the elf playing with the spider? The elf looked like he was going to lose and was in trouble! He looked around and saw a sword lying on the ground. He picked it up and ran over to the spider. He saw the elf shoot the arrow in the other spider before, so the game must be to get the sword in the spider! He pulled the sword above his head and stabbed it into the spiders back. The spider fell to the ground, hissing coming from it as it took its final breath.

Aragorn ran over to the elf. "Are you okay?" he asked when he saw the elf clutching his side.

The elf grimaced. "I'm fine. What are you doing in here little one?" he asked in a horse voice.

"Don't call me little one!" Aragorn said indignantly. "I'm not little! And I wanted to play swords with you."

The elf slowly stood up. "I am not play..."

Before he could finish his sentence, another spider came down. The elf pulled his bow and shoot an arrow at it. He glanced down at Aragorn and said, "The point of the game is to kill the spiders as you go back to Rivendell, but you must go back to Rivendell as fast as you can."

"Okay! I'm good with a sword. Just see!" Aragorn yelled, a smile on his face.

The two ran back to Rivendell. The elf could barely keep up with the little boy, so Aragorn tried to help him. A spider came down right in front of Aragorn, and the elf pushed him out of the way, shooting it with an arrow. No matter how many times Aragorn tried to kill one, the elf always shoot it with an arrow before he could kill it with the sword. The edge of the forest was coming into view, and the elf shoot the rest of the spiders that were following them with precise aim.

The two ran out into the elven fields, and Aragorn led the elf to the palace. The elf kept making groans, and Aragorn wondered what was wrong with his. It was just a game. You could't get hurt that bad in a game.

Once they reached the building, the elf fell to the ground. Aragorn caught his head before the elf could hit his head on a rock. "Help!" Aragorn yelled.

An elven nurse came out and gasped at the two. "Eruanna! Tolo hil!"

The nurse rushed over to the elf and brought him inside. Eruanna came soon after that, and she took Aragorn inside the building and to a room. It had a single bed, as well as a washbasin and a mirror.

"Where have you been, Aragorn?" Eruanna asked him as she cleaned up his scrapes.

"I was playing a game with the one that the other nurse took and the spiders in the fowest," Aragorn said.

Eruanna widened her eyes. "You went into the forest? You know that you are not supposed to do that, seldo."

"But he went in, so I thought that it was alwight."

"Little Aragorn, he is a warrior that was supposed to go in that forest. You are not. And that was not a game. You were in a lot of danger," she said as she finished cleaning up the last of the wounds.

"It wasn't a game?"

"No, it wasn't."

"Oh," Aragorn said, looking at his lap. "Can we go see him?"

The nurse sighed. "I suppose that it will be alright."

Eruanna and Aragorn walked down the hallway into another room. There, the blond elf laid on a bed, bandages covering his stomach and arms, and some of them were a slight tinge of red.

Aragorn walked over to the elf. "Suilad," the elf said to Aragorn. "What is you name?"

"I'm Aragorn. Who are you?"

"My name is Legolas. Thank you for helping me in the forest, although I'm sure that you were not supposed to go in there," Legolas said, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Your welcome. And no, but I thought it was alwight since you went in there."

"Do not always follow people into someplace that you know is dangerous. It does not always end well."

"Alwight. I'll remember that," Aragorn said.

"Aragorn!" a women yelled.

Aragorn turned around and saw Arwen standing in the doorway, obviously angry.

"Hello Arwen," Aragorn said shyly.

"I told you to stay where you were, did I not?"

"Yes, but you took so long!" Aragorn complained.

"Don't yell at him, Arwen," Legolas said. "Without him, the spiders might have killed me, and he is fine. He is brave and quite good with a sword too."

Arwen sighed. "Fine, but I can not promise that he will not be yelled at by Elrond, Legolas."

"Ada is going to yell at me?"

"Possibly, Aragorn. You went into the woods when you were not supposed too," Arwen said.

Aragorn turned to Legolas. "Well, before he finds me, do you want to play a game?"

Legolas smiled. "Sure."

_*end flashback*_

"I was not in trouble! I could have handled that spider perfectly well even if you did not come!" Legolas protested as he came out from the tree above the group of five.

"So, I see that you heard everything then?" Aragorn asked.

"Yes! And let me tell you hobbits, I was not in trouble. Aragorn said that only to make himself look better."

"Sure Legolas, because you know that without my help, you could have defeated that spider while you were on the ground with broken ribs."

The two friends walked off from the group, bickering all the way down to a river. Gimli came over and sat down next to the hobbits.

"They are worse then me and the elf!" Gimli said, and the hobbits nodded their heads in agreement.


End file.
